Twilight Dreams
by MrsJacobBlack98
Summary: If bellla didnt have to choose between edward nd jacob?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The charakters nd events are all troo and owned by htemselfs only the fictionsl parts r fidtion.

A/N: This is my fist time please be nice. thnx. ;) and thnx to Carli for helping me with this we just watched the movies again and had to wright.

Chapter One

This is the begining on the tsory...

I hate it that I had to move to Forks. My dad is on tour with is band Plan White Ts. They r alwayz tooring and he can't take me with him so I now live with my mom here at Forks. Anywayz, I got up to day and put on my favorite t=shirt fpr Hinder with Austin Winkler on it. Hes so hot. To day is going to be my first day a t school. O btw my name is Ashley Penelope Michealson. I'm seventien years old with long bloand hair and gren eyes that are intents. It was raining and I had to walk to school. Suddently...a green truck pulls ove ra nd picks my up. It was a girl with brown har and passive brown eys it was Bella! "Hi my name is Bella wjats yours?" sed I "Ashley Penelope Michealson and I m new here." "O cool. do you need a ride gurl." sed Bella. "oh Sure" I sadi. and hoped in the truck. Bella is wearing a Plan White Ts Shirt. "hey my dad is in that band." said Ashley. "Its myh favorite band." said bella. "ledts be friends." I sad " ok".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter tow

We walked into the cafirtira there was a bunkch of people. "Over there is the nerds table and there is the goths table and over there is the jocks and this is my table." she said pointing at the table next to them were sat Jacob and Edward. (Carli uou were there to and so was Joe) "Oh hi my name is Ashley Penelope Michealson" she sad and they sed "hi Im Jacob" aand he said "hi Im Edward". Jacob was wereing a shirt because he was in school. He was look sexah. It was white and I said "oh hey" Edward was wearing two shirts one is blue and the other is gray. He was looking so hot. "BTW Jacob is a werewolf and Edward is a vampir" Bella sed. "OMG" I said. And then the bell rand and we had to class.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Joeois Carlis boy friend.

Chapter Three

Bellas driveing Ashley home. "Are you serivous that Jacod and Edward are a vampire and a were wolf." "Oh ya!1 but u cant tell any one becuse its a secret i only told you becase we are best friends." "OMG' I sed " I wount tell anyone." Suddenly...we were at my house "coem eat diner with us Bella." "no thanx I'm going to Edwards and hang with Jacob they don't lik each other very muvh and if they fight I'm not htere.""ok by!" sed Ashley. MY mom made dinner and the food was good. "how was tyour day honey." mom asked? "it wass good I have a new bff her name is Bella" "I've heard bad things about the Cllens boy i don't want you hanging out iwht him." the female pontificated. "Thats not fare and I ran to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Cghapter Four

"Oh ya my dad said the same thing" said Bella and the went to chemistry and sat down. Today I was wearing a pretty pink shirt and Bella was were ing the same. Suddenly Carli walked in and so did Joe. "OMG" is sed I, "Carli what are you ding here." "We moved here to!:" said Carli. Suddenly Edward was there and so was Jacob next to me. They wear so hot and my heart skipped a beat. They are so sexy. Edward read my mind and new that I liked them especially Jacob. At lunch Edward was not eating anything but that is because he is a vampire. Jacob eat lots of food and chickens cause he was hungry because he is a werewolf and they do that. "BTW my dad is coming to twon doinga concert and we should go" Ashley said. Bella said "OMG the woiuld be epic lets go." We got into Bellas truck and Suddenly we were at the concert in the front row and dad was playing and we were dancing and OMG it was awesome and we got to be on stage and they were singing a new song call...Come look in my candy drawer it was awesome. Dad is the drummer and so cool. The next day we wearing our Plane White concert ts. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Then Bella had a criysis. "OMG I and having a crisys." daid Bella. "I'll be right over!" I said. The bad vampiresw are coming Bella told me and we are going to have to fight. I went over to Bella and we talked abaout the vampires coming. "Ashley " Bella sed "The bad vampires aree coming tho fight Edward and the other vampires." "OMG what are we going to do." i said? Bella sed " I don't lmow what we do we meed to talk to Edward and Jacob." And then Carli came over and Edward was ther at the window. and Jacob was there too. and we talked and had a sleep over.  
>Edward said " that we will talk abvout the vampires …" <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

We went to the mall and looked at close. Btw is waas me an Bella and Carli that went. And we bought more Plain White T's shitrs. We went and got a pretzel from the Pretzel Maker and an Orange Julos. It was good. And we saw Edward and Jacob and Joe are agruing at the food court because Jacob is hungrey and eating The Chik Fil-a. They were so hot. and Edward said :" I,m going to pull up to your bummprer and smack that monkey." and Jow sed "what"? "I love it wen boys fight its so testosteroni." said Carli(see cause you said that Carli) and we went to Claires. And we tbot earinhgs and lip glass. And then we went to Menchies and got frozen yogart and then we bot and tried on closther and went home.


End file.
